


Mild Homosexual Tendencies

by blue_blondie101



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John Watson, Bisexual Male Character, Experimentation, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sherlock, M/M, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_blondie101/pseuds/blue_blondie101
Summary: "John, would you admit to having some mild homosexual tendencies?"John stopped in his tracks."I'm sorry, what did you just say?"Sherlock looked at him with a straight face, which was incredibly ironic considering the topic they were discussing."I asked if you would admit to having some mild homosexual tendencies."John was taken aback, "No, I don't have- I'm not gay! Why would you ask?"Moments passed ever so slowly, the seconds ticking by like hours."Would you be appalled to experimenting with me in some... Mild homosexual activities?"





	Mild Homosexual Tendencies

Days at 221B Baker Street could rarely be classified as ordinary, though the residents couldn't exactly be called 'ordinary' either. Even if they weren't solving a case, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson couldnt come close to being described as normal. If their day wasn't spent working on a new mystery, it was spent with John desperately trying to relax while Sherlock became antsy- if you could classify shooting at a wall and begging for cigarettes 'antsy'. If Sherlock's boredom didn't come to that, then he was working on his next experiment.  
This was a very different day.  
John was relaxing comfortably in his recliner with his laptop in hand, Sherlock sat abnormally quiet on the sofa with his hands folded in front of his taught mouth. The taller male bounced his foot tirelessly and sweat beaded at his hair line; if John didn't know any better, he would have pegged Sherlock as anxious in that moment. Thought his dark curls covered his eyes, He looked as shaken up as he did when he saw the Baskerville Hound.  
John watched him for a while before sitting up with a grunt, still keeping an eye on his friend who had yet to notice any change.  
"Sherlock?"  
No response.  
"Sherlock."  
No response.  
"Sherlock!"  
Only then did the other male look up with a barely noticeable, but sharp intake of air. "Problem?" He asked.  
"Yes, actually," John started, "What's up with you? You haven't said anything all day but your practically jumping in your seat. Honestly, you look like you've seen a ghost"  
Sherlock stilled himself and straightened up in his seat, taking a slow breath and letting it out calmly. "I am fine, just... Thinking of an experiment I plan on performing sooner or later."  
John raised a brow suspiciously, "Uh huh, yeah, and this experiment has you looking like you're strung up? C'mon Sherlock, what's going on?"  
Sherlock stayed silent, his eyes flicking from side to side as he organized every thought in his head. John knew this was what he was doing- he did it every time he came to a decision- but this time, it was slower... More methodical... Like his mind couldn't process all of the information at one time.  
Sherlock finally focused his gaze at the wall to his side, refusing to make eye contact with John.  
"Most people assume that I know most of everything. It is my observations that make this possible. However, there are some things that can't be known without experiencing them first hand." The consulting detective explained. John tilted his head questioningly, not exactly catching what Sherlock was throwing.  
Sherlock swallowed and continued to talk, "I've always been curious of certain activities that I could never be a part of. My lack of proper social skills and feelings make these sorts of experiments harder to practice." He stopped and turned back to John, looking at him in the eye with a sudden calm, "John, did you know I've never actually kissed someone?"  
John paused. If he was being honest, he never really thought about his flatmate's love life. He never really took Sherlock as someone who would get close to anyone, especially close enough to want to kiss them. Of course, it wasn't like John knew too much of Sherlock's childhood. It wasn't his place to assume whether Sherlock had or had not been kissing someone before they had met.  
"I guess I've never really thought about it." He answered, rubbing the nape of his neck and tugging at his collar nervously.  
Sherlock hummed under his breath and looked back at the wall, "I've never exactly been in a situation where I needed to kiss someone, and- while the thought hasn't been repulsive- it hasn't exactly been the most important thing on my mind. But now... I am genuinely curious on how such a simple touch can change people's lives."  
John gulped, hear crawling up his neck and to his ears. He really didn't need to be hearing about his friends love life, or lack thereof. He didn't judge Sherlock's lack of experimentation, but it just... Felt wrong that he was the one Sherlock felt the most comfortable sharing with. It seemed not too long ago that they had met and moved in with each other, and the knowledge that John didn't know everything about Sherlock that Sherlock claimed to know about him made him feel almost unworthy to be trusted with this information that obviously set Sherlock's nerves off.  
John was shaken out of his train of thought when Sherlock rose up regally and stood before him, looking over the smaller male.  
"John, would you admit to having some mild homosexual tendencies?"  
John stopped in his tracks.  
"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"  
Sherlock looked at him with a straight face, which was incredibly ironic considering the topic they were discussing.  
"I asked if you would admit to having some mild homosexual tendencies."  
John was taken aback, "No, I don't have- I'm not gay! Why would you ask?"  
Moments passed ever so slowly, the seconds ticking by like hours.  
"Would you be appalled to experimenting with me in some... Mild homosexual activities?"  
John stood shocked, choking on his own words. Sherlock's face was completely stoic, allowing no emotion to flow through. John, on the other hand, could be read like a book. He reached up and pushed his hair back, letting out a breath of air. He looked up and walked around a bit as if restless. Sherlock Holmes, the world's best and only consulting detective, was asking John to-  
'This is some joke, or a dream- a fantasy I've made up in my mind. I shouldn't be thinking these things, I'm straight!' John thought frantically, trying to pull his mind together.  
However, the thought of him and Sherlock in that kind of relationship didn't sound too horrible. True, Sherlock could seem insufferable to most, but John saw the fondness that Sherlock sometimes showed to others and it wasn't unappealing. And the thought of Sherlock's hands on his sides, pressing him against the cool wall with his lips on his, forcing his tongue gently into John's mouth with the hesitance of a newborn fawn, exploring and tasting and wanting and-  
John shook away those thoughts. He couldn't be thinking like that, he was straight. He looked up at Sherlock, preparing to tell him no, but felt weak under his gaze. For the first time, Sherlock was unsure. He knew John was (emphasis on 'was') heterosexual, but who else could Sherlock go to that he was close enough to share something like this? This was his first kiss, for heaven's sake! That was why he was afraid; for the first time in a long time, Sherlock truly did not know the outcome of this, no matter how hard he observed and theorized.  
John took in a deep breath, steadying himself. He could do this for Sherlock.  
"All right. What should I do?" He asked, defeated.  
Sherlock straightened up, but his hands fidgeted. "I assume you know what to do in this area?"  
John chuckled, "I guess, yes."  
"Show me." Sherlock demanded softly.  
John swallowed thickly and readied himself. Between fear and anticipation, he was buzzing with energy, his jaw twitching and his legs shuddering under his weight. He pulled Sherlock down gently by his scarf until they were practically face-to-face, breaths intermingling. John's eyes lidded and he moved only the slightest bit forward, lips barely brushing the other males, until- in barely a second- they were pressed together.  
Heat spread from John's lips down his neck, through his chest, and straight down to his feet. He tilted his head to give Sherlock better access as he experimented, hands trailing down the taller man's shoulders and to his hips. John pressed themselves together and let Sherlock take the lead, his hands gripping John's shoulders tightly and his mouth pushing, almost bruising. Sherlock set the pace; sometimes slowing down, sometimes speeding up. He would grip John hard or not hard enough, just getting used to the feeling of being so close to someone.  
And John? Well, John was euphoric.  
This was better than any fantasy he could conjure up. Sherlock's lips were soft but chapping bit by bit. His hands were rigid and rough but held a soft fondness to them, as if John was a porcelain doll that could shatter at any moment. He moved his lips and face with John's, not moving back and only barely pressing forward until John pulled away for a breath of air, leaving the two men breathless.  
Sherlock held John in his arms, panting above him while John did the same. John coughed and looked back up at Sherlock with a red face.  
"That was... Well, that was something else, now wasn't it?" John chuckled but Sherlock only stared deeply. The dark haired male brushed away some of John's blonde locks that had fallen over his eyes during their little session. Though it was brief, John could feel the unsaid intimacy Sherlock put behind that simple touch.

Sherlock began to pull away but John gripped his hand and pulled him down again, trapping him in another kiss, more passionate and less timid than the last. This was the one John had, for a moment, fantasized about. The one that had his knees shaking beneath him and silently begging to be pressed against the wall so Sherlock could take what was his. Sherlock's hand gripped John's while his other laced his fingers in John's short hair, tugging slightly to give him a better angle. John flickked his tongue against Sherlock's mouth, pressing for entry and sighing when it was granted. John explored Sherlock's mouth with a small moan, wandering and pushing and wanting more.  
He wasn't gay- he wasn't- but it was something about Sherlock being the one to bring him to his knees, in a metaphorical sense.  
Sherlock pressed deeper, his lips moving like silk on John's oh-so slowly, his hand trailing down to cup the other man's jaw and-  
"Boys! A little decency, the door is wide open!" Mrs. Hudson gasped, her hand held over her heart as if Sherlock and John's actions could stroke her dead then and there.  
John pulled back immediately and covered his mouth with a hand, blushed rising to his cheeks. Sherlock stood slightly confused at John moved away from him. It was obvious Sherlock didn't quite grasp how incredibly innapropriate it was to be caught kissing like that.  
Mrs. Hudson huffed, "Well don't let me stop you; I just came to tell you you have some mail, but it can wait." She turned and walked out of the flat, muttering something along the lines of "about time".

John and Sherlock, after a few seconds of awkward silence, began to laugh uncontrollably, hunching over themselves and giggling like children.  
"My God," John sighed out with a smile, looking back at Sherlock who had regained his composure, a grin still present on his face and his eyes crinkled with laughter. John watched Sherlock's face a little longer, studying every line and shape, before coughing into his hand to break the silence.  
"We'll, I should probably go and get that mail now..." John made his way toward the door,  
"Of course, yes." Sherlock replied, fiddling with his sleeves with a small smile still on his face. John nodded and walked down the stairs hastily, his lips tingling lightly and giddiness filling his being.  
So maybe John now had some "mild homosexual tendencies"...


End file.
